Sizzy: Confesión
by RowBlack
Summary: En esta ocasión, relataré cómo me hubiera gustado a mí que fuera la declaración de sentimientos de Simon e Isabelle. Bueno, la historia está situada justo después del momento en el que Izzy habla con Clary, y ésta le dice que debería comentarle a Simon lo que siente (5to libro, epílogo). Disclaimer: Basada en la historia perteneciente a Cassandra Clare, yo solo creo el argumento.


–Vamos, ¡te juro que es divertido! –dijo Simon por quinta vez.

–No –repitió, también por quinta vez, Jordan –. No pienso, ni pensaré, y aclaro para que no vuelvas a pedírmelo, jugar a _Dragones y Mazmorras_.

– ¿Y por qué no, eh?

–Pues, porque no quiero. Y me vería muy nerd. Sin ofender, en serio.

–Ya –repuso Simon.

En ese momento se oyó el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta.

– ¿Esperabas a alguien? –preguntó Simon.

–No. ¿Tú? –dijo él, aunque era evidente la respuesta.

–No –respondió.

Jordan se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta, sobre la cual volvían a llamar impacientemente. Se colocó una camiseta negra y lisa de algodón que le remarcaba los músculos. Luego abrió la puerta, topándose con una muchacha alta y delgada, pero con curvas atrayentes a cualquier hombre, y una melena de rizos oscuros que le caían un poco sobre el ojo izquierdo, igual de marrón café que el derecho.

–Hum… Isabelle. Hola–dijo algo titubeante. Estaba claro que no esperaba verla, más allá de la relación (si es que así podía llamársele) que tenía con su compañero de piso.

–Hola –respondió ella, sin ninguna vacilación. Llevaba puesto un vestido de color rosa suave, ceñido a la cintura y suelto a partir de ahí, que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas. Aun usando eso, era visible que Izzy no dejaba nunca de tener ese aspecto de seguridad a cada paso suyo de tacones altos, más allá de estar envuelta en su equipo de combate o no –. Jordan ¿está Simon aquí? Lo he llamado y no…

–Aquí estoy –interrumpió Simon, llegando al marco de la puerta y respirando agitadamente, aunque no lo necesitara dadas sus condiciones como Hijo de la Noche –. Siento lo de las llamadas, olvidé cargar el teléfono.

La miró, a toda ella. De pies a cabeza, comenzando por sus botas hasta la melena que decoraba su cabeza, y deteniéndose en los ojos. De un marrón más oscuro que los suyos, pero brillantes. Indudablemente brillantes, mirándolo con curiosidad.

–Creo que iré a ver cómo está Maia –dijo luego de unos instantes Jordan, sintiéndose graciosamente de más –. Los veo más tarde.

Tomó su teléfono, las llaves y se marchó a paso apresurado por las escaleras del edificio. Simon e Izzy continuaron mirándose, por lo que pareció poco menos de un minuto. A veces, en ocasiones como esa, las palabras parecían estar de sobra. Después de haber vivido lo vivido, ¿qué tanto podrían decirse? ¿Qué tan bien estaba el clima para ser otoño? No parecía de lo más adecuado. Por fortuna, las palabras de Isabelle fueron otras.

– ¿Vas a dejarme pasar? –preguntó en un susurro.

– ¿Qué? –Simon parecía desconcertado –. Oh, sí, perdona.

Se apartó de la puerta y extendió el brazo hacia la sala de estar para que Izzy pasara. Sintió ese silencio incómodo llegando de nuevo. Eso jamás le había pasado con Clary, ni siquiera cuando aún estaba enamorado de ella. Recordó los veranos en la granja de Luke, las horas que pasaban juntos sin aburrirse. Pero ella es tu mejor amiga. Siempre lo ha sido. Y era cierto. Con Isabelle era diferente, completamente diferente.

Probablemente, Isabelle era la primera chica con la que menos se esperaría ver a Simon, tan temeraria, valiente y segura.

Simon la siguió hasta uno de los sillones, esos en los que cabrían dos, o como mucho, tres personas. Ella se sentó en un extremo y él, despacio, como pidiéndole permiso, se sentó al lado de ella, lo bastante cerca como para que sus rodillas se rozaran.

– ¿Y cómo estás? –preguntó Simon como si quisiera romper el hielo.

–Bien, bien… ¿tú? –respondió ella.

–Bien –contestó quitándole importancia –. ¿Jace… se encuentra bien, verdad?

–Recuperándose, por lo visto –dijo ella con un tono que daba a conocer la mezcla entre la curiosidad por Simon preguntando por Jace, y la frustración en su propia respuesta –. Los Hermanos Silenciosos no dejan de querer investigarlo, y no lo soporto. No puedo ni imaginarme cómo será para él cuando no le dejan ver a Clary.

–Oh. Sí, imagino que si no me dejaran verte yo… –se detuvo justo cuando tomó conciencia de lo que decía, y a quién lo decía.

–Simon –interrumpió Izzy en un momento que no podría haber sido más justo para Simon, que ya estaba ruborizándose –. Vine aquí porque quería decirte algo. Algo muy importante, al menos para mí.

Notó la tensión en el cuerpo de Simon, y en el suyo propio. Ninguno dijo nada por unos instantes, sólo se miraron fijamente. Era extraño que las cosas sucedieran así, cuando sólo hacía unos días habían compartido cama, se habían besado a la luz de la noche e incluso Simon había bebido de la sangre de ella. Y ahora, allí estaban ellos. Distantes, apartados, silenciosos. Sólo el leve roce de sus rodillas y el contacto eterno de sus miradas los unía.

–Dímelo Izzy –musitó Simon después de un momento. Quiso tomarle las manos, pero no lo hizo, sino que dejó caer el brazo a su costado –. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

–Lo sé –respondió ella, entrelazando su mano a la de él, que se mostró sorprendido –. Sabes que no soy tu novia.

–Lo sé –contestó, agradeciendo que su voz sonara firme y calmada.

–Y aun así me has besado. Y hemos compartido cama –Notó cómo el rubor aumentaba en Simon, y de hecho, aparecía en sus propias mejillas. ¿Por qué te sonrojas? Has estado en la cama con otros chicos se reprendió a sí misma –. Y también has… –No terminó la frase.

–También he bebido tu sangre –completó él casi sin pensarlo. Luego de decirlo, miró al suelo.

–Sí. Y sabes que volvería a hacerlo.

–Sí –repitió Simon con una punzada de culpabilidad, recordando la vez que había mordido a Maureen, sólo una niña por ese entonces.

–Contigo es raro. Pero no raro de malo –intentó explicarse apresuradamente –. Claro que no, sino más bien… –Se detuvo un instante, como buscando la palabra correcta – diferente. Sí, eso, diferente. Nunca antes me había pasado algo así. Con nadie, sólo contigo. Y eso… me agrada. Me agradas. Y sé que esto parece no tener sentido. Pero… agh, ¡no se suponía que esto fuera tan difícil! –Isabelle soltó un suspiro de rabia y se dejó caer a un lado del sofá, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano y sujetando la de Simon con la otra. Con la mano libre, lo tomó por la barbilla y lo giró hacia su rostro –. Simon, mírame –le dijo a unos centímetros de su cara, y él pudo sentir el aliento de ella sobre su boca, que olía a menta y un poco a frutilla por el labial –. Te quiero.

Silencio.

–Izzy…– dijo él con una voz tierna y profunda, en un susurro. Se aproximó más a ella, hasta que sus frentes se tocaron, y ahí cerró los ojos, por un instante más de la cuenta. Luego, los abrió repentinamente –. Yo también te quiero.

La besó. Fue un beso tierno y lento, suave, sin importar lo tanto que se ansiaban ni lo esperado que había sido ese momento. Él enredó sus manos en el cabello de Isabelle, jugando con sus rizos oscuros y bajando las manos por su espalda, deteniéndolas en la cintura. Ella, mientras tanto, había enlazado sus manos detrás de la nuca de Simon, atrayéndolo más hacia ella, volviendo más apasionado aquel beso que comenzó igual de suave que un fino pétalo.

Se separaron un poco por la falta de aire. Sus rostros a una distancia efímera, ambos jadeando.

–Isabelle… –preguntó con cuidado, su aliento fusionándose con el de ella –. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

–Sí –respondió ella luego de un instante, con ojos cristalinos.

Y se besaron.

¿Fin?


End file.
